User talk:LSCNuke
Welcome to the wiki, my old nemesis (not really). :D (He's my brother) LSCStealthNinja 13:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Admin No, I cannot make you an admin, even if you are my brother. You just joined. I will have to see if you are nice to people and make a lot of edits. Then you can be a Chat Moderator and work your way up from there. LSCStealthNinja 14:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. No i cant make you a admin seeming as you have just joined Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 10:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Talk Just thought i would tell you i will make you a admin when you reach 150 edits (may change) and are nice to the other people on the wiki Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 12:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Reply to my Private Message on chat Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 15:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 STOP EDITING THE PROMOTIONAL PAGES NOW. LSCStealthNinja 01:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja Oh, ok sorry, please don't add new categories to the Promotional Items Pages. LSCStealthNinja 01:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. Good Work Nuke! I see your Chat Moderator in the midst when you get enough edits :) LSCStealthNinja 14:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. No, just keep doing what you're doing, adding pictures to the LEGO Dino Set Pages, it takes a second for me to add categories to the pages that I just created. LSCStealthNinja 14:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. " (Ditto of what I said before) LSCStealthNinja 14:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. You have been blocked for 1 Hour for adding unneeded categories to pages. You have been given many warnings. Once the Hour is over you may edit on this Wiki. LSCStealthNinja 18:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja (Admin) Questions or Comments go to my Talk Page. You have been blocked for 1 hour reason: for not deleting catagories that are not needed after warnings Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 09:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 There fixed Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 15:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Nuke stop adding catagories that are un-needed otherwise i will have to consider a longer ban Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 19:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Oh yeah when your on tell me and when you are online you have 1 hour in UK time to undo the catagories if you dont then i shall give you a 1 day ban if you need a little more time tell me and i will decide Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 19:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 You click edit and in the left you can see catagories hover your mouse over a tag and a bin and a pencil click the bin to delete that tag Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 17:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Oh and how do i use my award thingy? Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 17:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 I have given you chat mod but remeber those tags... Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 07:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Just telling you this wiki is shutting down on 14 of Feb Dino2012 (Founder) All Questions or requests go to my talk page 17:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 r-r--r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-random Random Im a Banana {|style="border: 3px solid Green; background-color: Black; width: 50%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |- | |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|[[User:Dino2012|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012 09:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012